<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Art for Past the Garden Shed and Straight Ahead by Amberdreams</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24892420">Art for Past the Garden Shed and Straight Ahead</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberdreams/pseuds/Amberdreams'>Amberdreams</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fanart, Gardens &amp; Gardening, Gen, Traditional Media, Watercolors</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:29:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24892420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberdreams/pseuds/Amberdreams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>SPN_J2 Big Bang art for Anniespinkhouse</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>art is gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Art for Past the Garden Shed and Straight Ahead</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniespinkhouse/gifts">anniespinkhouse</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> number 2! This time it's for anniespinkhouse's sweet J2 love story with an AU twist!</p>
<p><span>Link to fic: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24809893">AO3</a> </span><span><a href="https://anniespinkhouse.livejournal.com/104607.html">LJ</a> </span>or on the banner.<br/>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24809893"></a></p>
<p>The art is mildly spoilery, in that it tells you something about one character's job, and the other illustrates a scene in the fic - but I don't think they are going to mean anything to you unless you read the story, so they won't give away anything major!</p>
<p>First here's Jared's note book and some of his ideas for Jensen's gardens.<br/>
<a href="https://www.flickr.com/gp/housefullofbooks/9390AW"></a></p>
<p>This next one is a scene inside Felicia's cottage - one for Jared H/C fans 😁<br/>
<a href="https://www.flickr.com/gp/housefullofbooks/93J02T"></a><br/>
I had a lot of fun with the details in this one. I don't often try doing backgrounds so this made a change!</p>
<p><b>Process Part</b><br/>
The banner was a last minute rush, and I didn't have time to paint it so I gave it a pop of colour digitally. It's sketched in pencil then inked with fineliners. Nothing fancy. I came up with the design based on anniespinkhouse's description of the gates into Jensen's mansion, and weirdly it's quite close to the real life gates to Alnwick castle, which were what she had in mind! I have a page of sketches for this but didn't have time to scan them before I came away so I might add them later when I get home.</p>
<p>I am trying to do things right these days by trial sketching before drawing the actual piece, and there's my trial sketch for the indoor scene. Doing this prep worked well for this picture as the perspective was off in the sketch, so I could correct it in the actual piece.<br/>
<a href="https://www.flickr.com/gp/housefullofbooks/W29Q1V"></a><br/>
As usual though, I preferred a lot of the messy sketch over the final picture.... *sigh*</p>
<p>The pretty border is washi tape, and I had thought I might leave it on to make a fancy frame, but once the picture was coloured the tape looked too fussy, so it came off.<br/>
<a href="https://www.flickr.com/gp/housefullofbooks/9LdfH0"></a></p>
<p>There's not much to say about Jared's notebook - it was just a chance to play with the prettiest colours in my watercolour collection! It didn't actually come out as I intended, and I'd thought to do more 'Jared' notes and sketches, but yeah - didn't happen.</p>
<p>For anyone interested in materials - the sketchbook I used is 100% cotton 230gsm paper by Etchr Labs. it's cold press and has a nice texture. I can't remember which watercolours I used - yikes, it wasn't that long ago but I've forgotten already.</p>
<p>Anyway, if you've made it to the end of this ramble you must be gagging for the story so of you trot - Link to fic: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24809893">AO3</a> <span>.<br/>
</span></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>